


Things I never thought you'd become

by Quicksilvermaid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, creature healer Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 06:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15702000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quicksilvermaid/pseuds/Quicksilvermaid
Summary: For the prompt: You're getting a vasectomy. That's final





	Things I never thought you'd become

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a drabble than a fic. I'm keeping a bunch of placeholder stories here to expand on later, so I don't lose them on tumblr.
> 
> Jump over and say hi and hound me to write more if you like haha: [@quicksilvermaid](http://quicksilvermaid.tumblr.com)

Harry heard the voice before he saw the person it belonged to. But there was no mistaking who it was. The last person he would have expected to see in the clinic out the back of Magical Menagerie. He stood in the doorway a moment, watching Draco Malfoy, kneeling down on the floor in expensive muggle slacks and a soft looking grey sweater. He was talking earnestly to a small, black Crup that was hiding under one of the chairs.

'You know it’s for your own good, Orion. Besides, when Mother decides something, there's no arguing with her, you'd know that more than anyone.' The little creature stayed under the chair, wiggling away when Malfoy reached in for him.  
Malfoy sat back on his haunches, putting his hands on his hips. 'Orion. You need to come out. You're getting a vasectomy. That's final.' The Crup made no move towards him and Malfoy sighed, reaching for his wand. Harry stepped forward, ready to intervene if Malfoy was about to -

But he stopped as the other man conjured a handful of Crup treats - the expensive kind - and then got down on hands and knees to reach forward and offer them to the creature one by one. Slowly, he coaxed the creature out of hiding. Harry tried not to notice that Malfoy's arse looked great in his trousers.

When Malfoy had the creature in his arms, Harry cleared his throat, 'Orion, please,' he said to the waiting room at large, as if he didn't know exactly which animal was up next.

Malfoy jerked around comically quickly, still on his knees, and the Crup wuffed in protest.  
Malfoy shushed him with a gentle pat, as he looked up, 'Potter?' His voice was incredulous.

'Mr Malfoy,' Harry greeted with a bland smile, trying not to smirk as Malfoy scowled at the formal address. Malfoy pushed himself to his feet, still cradling the Crup in his arms.  
'You're a Creature Healer?'  
Now Harry stared, 'You haven't read the papers in the last five years?'  
Malfoy shrugged. 'I've been abroad. Came back earlier this year. I didn't really … keep up with news from home.'

'Right,' Harry said, feeling unaccountably wrong footed at the idea that Malfoy had been doing who knew what for the last few years and he hadn't been aware. He'd assumed … he didn't know what he'd assumed.

He held his arms out, but Orion shrank back against Malfoy's body. Malfoy petted his soft ears again.  
'Is it oaky if I come with him?' Malfoy asked, 'Just until he's under?'  
'Sure,' Harry nodded, gesturing the way and trying not to watch Malfoy's arse as he walked down the hall and into the operating room.

The procedure was simple and Harry tried not to find it endearing that Malfoy hovered during the entire thing, eyes barely leaving the small, black Crup on the table. He finished and sat back, casting the Rennervate that had the little creature stirring. Malfoy moved forward to rub softly over the creature's body.

'Will he be okay?' Malfoy asked, glancing up at Harry, grey eyes concerned.  
Harry smiled, 'Sure, it's a normal procedure.' He hesitated, 'If you're worried over the next few days though, we do provide house calls. I can always drop by and check up on him.'  
Malfoy's eyes widened slightly and he nodded, 'Sure. Right. Well, thanks Potter,' he said, gathering the Crup in his arms before disappearing back out of the surgery. 

Harry stared after him a moment, before shaking himself. He doubted he'd ever see Draco Malfoy again.

It was five days before he received the owl, and as he read the note he felt a smile spread over his face.

_Orion wants to see you again. He won't stop going on about it. Tomorrow at 7?_  
_DM_


End file.
